Everyone and Rodney
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Everyone and Rodney.' Alfred Alfred's first interaction with Rodney occurred while the former was unconscious, and the latter tripped over him. It became stronger when Alfred stood up against Colin for Rodney. He later starts 'tutoring' Rodney about guns and zombie invasion survival, much to Courtney's dismay. Alfred continues to teach his young friend about all kinds of things that aren't taught in school, helping him understand pop culture more. Anita Anita thinks Rodney is very cute and has asked several times if she can adopt him. It was also revealed that Anita was the prodigy's crush, due to not only her own self but how she looks like an older version of his first crush, his friend Gil. Anita has, of course, turned him down when he asked if she wanted to go out with him, but they're still on good terms. :See: Anita and Rodney Belinda Bridgette ﻿Bridgette is, like most girls, very fond of Rodney and adores him. She was his partner in the Super VR Challenge; he kept helping her despite odds and his own fright, proving that he was a loyal friend and teammate. Chris Maclean Although Chris doesn't give Rodney an easier (or harder) time than most of the other contestants, he has shown a rather flagrant disregard for the prodigy's well-being. He has also, at one time, thrown a couple of objects behind him that accidentally clobbered the poor kid; when he found out, he taunted by asking what would happen if he "accidentally" threw a brick he was holding, but a shoe thrown from the contestants stopped him. Cody While there hasn't been much interaction between Cody and Rodney, in Car Race, Rodney worked out a little plan to help Cody and Anita have some time to talk to each other (this was before Rodney grew a crush on Anita himself). Colin As soon as Colin stepped off of the truck, he started bullying Rodney, since he was smaller and he enjoys beating up little kids. Sebastian proceeded to knock him out by pushing on his pressure point. After the vampire challenge, Colin started cursing and threatening Rodney, but Hannah came in and kicked Colin in anger. Courtney Courtney has started to train Rodney in the etiquette. In the paintball challenge, he told where not to shoot girls, confusing Rodney and Justin. She likes him, as do most of the girls, but takes to heart trying to teach him right and wrong; she has more confused him with her mixed messages at times. After the challenge, Courtney was one of eight other contestants Rodney chose to gain immunity and the two exchanged hand shakes. Courtney thinks that Rodney hanging with Alfred is bad. Rodney refers to her as 'Miss Courtney'. DJ DJ helps out Rodney and acts like a big brother, teaching him little skills, telling him when not to look, and shielding his eyes when naughty stuff is happening. Rodney also helps DJ out when fear gets the best of the gentle giant teen. Geoff Geoff has tried to get Rodney motivated and excited when the prodigy is terribly worried about failing. He asked Rodney to shout "Spirit" and "Drive" during the paintball challenge, to which he tried but couldn't get the same amount of enthusiasm. He was one of the nine contestants Rodney chose to gain immunity. Gwen Gwen has shown adoration for Rodney, despite her grumpy attitude. In the Giant Monster VR, she recognized the pure of heart in the child, and won the game with Rodney's innocence. She even wanted to adopt him. Hannah Hannah has always looked out for Rodney, and is very fond of him. This has led to one of the most controversial moments in TDBG, in which she overheard Colin saying very foul things to torment Rodney. She reacted faster than she could think, and kicked him across the hallway to get him to stop. Despite this aggression and her following elimination by mysterious forces, Rodney sees her in a very positive light, and was teary-eyed at her leaving the show. Harold Harold is like a nerdy big brother to Rodney, teaching him on little things that aren't exactly useful but fun. They spend a lot of time talking, and the nerd has even helped the prodigy drive. When Trent was eliminated and it was obvious things were going to become tedious, Harold and Rodney ran away together to avoid the drama. Heather Heather has stated that she wishes her little brother (Damien) was more like Rodney, and if there was any way to trade them. Katie Like most of the girls, Katie has stated how she wants to adopt Rodney and adores him; however, she has to also help curb her boyfriend's jealousy over the matter, and Chris kept playing it up by putting Katie and Rodney on the same team. Leshawna Leshawna has shown to care about Rodney and occasionally acts as an older sister. In the Zombie VR challenge, she was bitter at the chance of Noah giving the prodigy child a tough time because of their rivalry, which is why Noah decided to pair him up with the sista, because of her caring nature for others, so Rodney and Leshawna were partners. While fighting off the zombies, Leshawna compliments his sharpshooting with the smoke pistol. When watching Rodney's memory of his first kiss with a girl named Gil, she and many other female contestants gushed about and declared it was the cutest scene she'd ever saw. Lindsay Lindsay, like most of the other female contestants, has shown to adore Rodney a lot. At the end of the Nerds vs Pops: Paintball challenge, she was one of the contestants Rodney chose to gain immunity, and she hugged him for it. Lindsay has also shown to have concern for Rodney. In the vampire challenge; when she spotted the prodigy child knocked out, she immediately rushed to his side to see if he was okay. And when Chris tossed a basketball and a trophy at Rodney, Lindsay checked to see if he was okay by waying her hands in his face to count them, but proved to be useless. Mandy Noah Noah and Rodney shared a one-sided rivalry since the first day after Noah lost a quiz show to Rodney. Sebastian At the end of the paintball challenge, the philosopher was one of the nine contestants Rodney chose to receive immunity. :See: Rodney and Noah : Tyler Xander One would say that the Prodigy child and the Rebel are in good terms with each other. In during the Nerds vs. Pops: Paintball challenge; when Colin threatened to shoot Rodney's face with the paintball gun, the scared prodigy hid behind Xander, who, while cracking his knuckles at the bully, threatened to break of of Colin's bones if he did such a thing to Rodney. And later, Xander was one of the nine contestants Rodney chose to gain immunity and the two-exchanged hi-fives (or low-five in Rodney's case). Yoshi Despite the two being opposites in many ways, they hold a great deal of respect for each other.In Nerds vs. Pops: Paintball, Yoshi was to lead the Nerds and Rodney the Popular Kids. Yoshi took the role very seriously, growing in fury as Zachary hounded him and previously voted-off camper Sandra came back to cheat. Rodney refused to let Sandra continue cheating, and the challenge ended up in a stand-off between Yoshi and Rodney. Though the prodigy lost (with a surprise attack from Izzy), Yoshi proclaimed that Rodney did a good job and should not be ashamed of his loss, as he lost with honor. Gallery TDB Rodney.jpg|Our little charmer, Rodney. TDB Anita.jpg|Anita, Rodney's crush. Noah.png|Noah, Rodney's "rival." 150px-Haro.png|Harold, one of Rodney's mentors. Courtney.png|Courtney, one of Rodney's mentors. DJ.png|DJ, the responsible one. Geoff.png|Geoff, the go-getter one. TDB Hannah.jpg|Hannah, Rodney's defender. Alfred McGrady.jpg|Alfred, one of Rodney's mentors (and probably the craziest). TDC2 Colin.jpg|Colin, the antagonist. Gwen.png|Gwen, who wants to adopt Rodney. Heather.png|Heather, who wants to adopt Rodney too. Katie.png|Katie, who wants to adopt Rodney as well! TDC2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi, who respects him (but hasn't thought of adoption). Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions